


Break Time

by blossomdreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, cute boys being cute, still sexy, was suppose to be a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorcan is trying to help James study, but it's hard with his lips distracting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Next Gen is one of my favorite things. Sorry about the lack of smut I'll make it up on the next one. This is written for round 12 on daisychaindrabble on LJ. Enjoy!

“J-James…we need to go over this.” Lorcan moaned as James pressed kisses down his neck. James pulled away to smile at Lorcan. “We have some time before I have to go over this. Don’t worry it won’t be long.” He whispered and rested his hand on Lorcan’s thigh. Lorcan squirmed in his chair as he tried to focus on his notes in James’s room. 

“B-But I told your parents I would help you get a better chance at passing t-that test.” He gasped as James nibbled his ear.

“Al was the one who suggested you. I really needed some help and he said you were the best.”

“He knows we’re, oh _there_ , together.” 

James chuckled against Lorcan’s neck, sending shivers down Lorcan’s spine. “Why do you think he suggested this on the day everyone would be out? He wanted us to have some time together since things have been hectic lately.”

Lorcan smiled. “I guess telling Al how I felt about you was a good thing.”

James grinned and nuzzled his cheek. “It was. Did you tell Ly about us?”

“I did. He’s fine with it, but don’t be surprised if he gives you the warning speech.” 

“Can’t wait.” James moved back and kissed along Lorcan’s neck. Lorcan groaned, he arched against him and gripped his shirt. “W-We need to go over the r-rules for…for…ahh!” 

“I love the sounds you make when I touch you. You sound so hot.” James whispered as he rubbed Lorcan’s cock. 

“B-But your test…” Lorcan trailed off as James popped the button on his jeans.

“I can study for that later. The Department of Magical Games will still be there tomorrow.” James kissed along his jaw and slipped his hand inside his pants. He groaned at the smooth material that met his hand. “F-Fuck Lorcan did you…”

“Wear the knickers you left in my room, I am.” Lorcan leaned forward and moved his hips against James’s hand. “Don’t you want to see them?”

“Yes.” James moaned as he slipped his hand out of Lorcan’s jeans. Lorcan kissed his cheek and stood up from his chair with James. James pulled him into a hungry kiss on their way to the bed. They fell on top of it as their hands tugged at their clothing.

“I can do some studying here.” James smirked as he placed his hands on Lorcan’s jeans.

Lorcan chuckled. “I love when you make tutor puns.”

“They’re very fun.” James said and pulled down Lorcan’s jeans.

“They are.” Lorcan licked his lips as he moved his hips up.

James groaned at the sight of Lorcan’s cock straining against the white knickers. “You are too dirty for these you know.” He whispered and pushed his hand against his cock.

Lorcan moaned softly and moved his hips. “I’m not dirty at all. I’m really innocent you know.” 

“Oh how innocent?” 

Lorcan wrapped his arms around James’s neck and pulled him down over him. “ _Really_ innocent.”

James grinned and pressed a heated kiss against his lips. 

There would always be time to study.


End file.
